A wonderful life
by ErdbeerRei
Summary: TY Es basiert auf dem Happy Ending von FFX-2
1. Chapter 1

Hier nun meine neue Fanfiction! **freu** Hoffe doch mal das erste Kapitel gefällt euch.  
  
Das Flugschiff flog hoch über den Wolken, Richtung Besaid, der Wind wehte durch meine Haare. Eigentlich freute ich mich über meine Rückher nach Hause doch es fehlte immer noch was. Etwas wichtiges, wonach ich seit 2 Jahren suchte. Tidus. Wie konnte ich mich so täuschen, der Mann in dem Sphäroid sah Tidus so ähnlich, doch er war nur eine Illusion. Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach ihm. Nach seinen starken Armen, die mich liebevoll an seinen warmen Körper drückten; seine meerblauen Augen, die funkelten wie 2 Sterne und die mich jedes mal verzauberten, wenn ich in sie hinein sah; sein wunderschönes Lächeln, das mich immer zum schmelzen brachte; und seine Stimme. Seine aufmunterten Worte die mich, egal wie schlecht es mir ging, zum lächeln brachten. Er gab mir seit langer Zeit wieder das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Wenn er bei mir war, war ich glücklich. Ohne ihn fühlte ich mich einsam und verloren. Ohne ihn war ich nur ein halber Mensch. „Hey Yunie. Wir kommen gleich in Besaid an."Rikku und Paine waren an Deck gekommen und setzten sich zu mir. „Alles okay mit dir?"Ich nickte nur. Denn wenn ich erzählte was los war, würde ich wieder anfangen zu weinen. Es fiel mir immer noch schwer über ihn zu reden, er fehlte mir zu sehr. Immer wenn der Name Tidus fiel, bekam ich einen stechenden Schmerz im Bauch. Tagelang hatte ich wegen ihm geweint, und überall hatte ich nach ihm gepfiffen in der Hoffnung er würde mich hören. „Es..."fing Rikku an. Sie wusste das es immer noch weh tat. „Es ist wegen ihm, stimmts?"Wieder nickte ich. „Es tut mir so leid Yunie."Sagte sie traurig und strich mir über den Arm. Paine sagte nichts. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel, immerhin kannte sie Tidus nicht. Trotzdem war sie immer für mich da. „Ich kenne ihn zwar nur durch deine Erzählungen, aber er muss ein wunderbarer Mensch gewesen sein."„Ja..."sagte ich nur. Wieder sah ich in die Ferne. Gleich waren wir also zu Hause. Doch bevor das normale Leben begann musste ich es noch mal versuchen. Ich nahm meinen Zeigefinger und Daumen in den Mund, holte tief Luft, und pfiff so laut ich konnte. Rikku und Paine erschraken und hielten sich die Ohren zu. Und, wie ich es befürchtet hatte, keine Antwort war zu hören. Ich stand auf, denn man konnte schon das Meer und ganz weit weg den Strand von Besaid erkennen . Rikku und Paine standen auch auf und gingen schon mal zu Tür. „Kommst du?"fragten sie. Ich drehte mich zu ihnen, hielt aber inne. Was war das? Ein Pfiff! Ich sah runter ins Wasser. Und da, ganz weit unten schwamm jemand zum Strand. Er hatte blonde Haare, hatte ein gelbes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Hose an. „Oh mein Gott..."flüsterte ich und Tränen formten sich in meinen Augen. Das Schiff ging immer mehr nach unten und ich rannte. Vorbei an Rikku und Paine die hinter mir her riefen was los sei, doch ich hörte sie nicht. Ich kämpfte mit dem Gedanken ob ich nicht wieder eine Illusion sah. Am Ausgang angekommen, drückte ich den Knopf und das große Tor mit der Rampe öffnete sich. Ich hatte schrecklich Angst, doch ich musste wissen ob er es wirklich war. Das Flugschiff war noch nicht ganz gelandet, als ich die Rampe runterlief und ins blaue Wasser sprang. Fast wäre ich hingefallen weil mein Knöchel schmerzte, offensichtlich war die Höhe zu groß gewesen. Doch ich fing mich und rannte auf ihn zu. Die Erinnerungen von vor zwei Jahren als ich durch ihn hindurch gefallen war, kamen wieder hoch und meine Tränen wurden mehr. Ich wusste, wenn mir das wieder passieren würde, könnte ich es diesmal nicht verkraften. Er sah lächelnd zu mir als ich ihm immer näher kam. Ich öffnete weit meine Arme und fiel in seine. Seine Arme schlungen sich eng um meine Hüfte und drückten mich sicher an ihn. Er war echt?! Oder würde er sich gleich auflösen? Mein rechter Arm lag um seine Schulter mein anderer in seinem Nacken. Ich legte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und spürte seinen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken. Einige Momente lang standen wir da, in den Armen des anderen. Ich hatte Angst ihn zu fragen, doch ich musste es wissen, ich wollte nicht wieder enttäuscht werden. „Bist du es wirklich?"„Ich denke schon"sagte er, wich zurück und sah mich an. Meine Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust während ich ihn mir ansah. „Und? Was glaubst du?"Seine Augen fixierten meine, während seine Hände meine Schultern leicht massierten. Ich nickte und ließ meine Arme hängen, ich wollte nicht, das er sich wieder auflöste. „Du bist zurück!"„Ich bin zurück!"Er umarmte mich wieder „Ich bin zu Hause..."Vorsichtig legte ich meine Arme um seine Hüfte und er blieb bei mir. „Willkommen zu Hause"sagte ich leise und schloss die Augen. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!!!"rief jemand vom Strand. Ich ließ von Tidus ab und sah Wakka und halb Besaid am Strand stehen. „Wie geht's?!"rief Wakka erneut. „Wer hat dir erlaubt zuzusehen?"rief Tidus zurück und ich grinste. Ja, selbst wie Tidus und Wakka sich manchmal ärgerten hatte ich vermisst. Wakka drehte sich grinsend zu Lulu um, die ihren Sohn im Arm hielt und lächelnd zu uns sah. Im Hintergrund hörte man Rikku jubeln, aber ich sah verträumt zu Tidus. Er war wirklich wieder da, er war wirklich wieder gekommen wie der kleine Junge es gesagt hatte. Er drehte sich zu mir um, nahm meine Hand und zusammen liefen wir zu den anderen zum Strand. Ich lief hinter ihm her, ich war so glücklich. Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen, dafür das er wieder bei mir war. Ich lief schneller und überholte ihn und zog ihn hinter mir her „Du hast dich verändert!"rief er hinter mir. „Vieles hat sich verändert!"„Und was?"Ich blieb stehen, zog ihn an mich ran und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. „Du bist wieder bei mir. Das hat sich verändert..."Er drückte mich gegen sich „Ich wird dich nie mehr allein lassen..."Er machte eine Pause, wich zurück und sah mir in die Augen. Wie sehr hatte ich diesen Blick doch vermisst, der mir das Gefühl gab als wären wir die einzigen auf der Welt. „Ich liebe dich Yuna."Da war er. Den Satz den ich so lange herbei gesehnt hatte. Mein Grinsen wurde größer und ich hatte das Gefühl als würden die 1 Millionen Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch eine Party veranstalten. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere und es tut mir so unendlich leid das..."Ich legte meinen Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen und unterbrach ihn. „Ich liebe dich auch Tidus."Seine Augen strahlten. Ich hatte es damals so sehr bereut ihm es nicht zu sagen, doch jetzt hatte ich es endlich getan. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und seine Lippen trafen auf meine. Sie waren warm und sanft, seine Zunge glitt in meinen Mund und massierte sanft meine Zunge. Ich verschränkte meine Arme in seinem Nacken, ich hatte das Gefühl als würden wir schweben, ich vergas alles um mich herum. Das Jubeln im Hintergrund wurde lauter, doch das war mir vollkommend egal. Jeder sollte sehen wie sehr ich Tidus liebte, denn endlich war ich wieder glücklich. Ich war wieder vollkommend! Ich wich zuerst zurück, scheiß Sauerstoff, und sah ihn wieder an „Komm, wir gehen nach Hause."Er nickte, nahm wieder meine Hand und wir liefen weiter zum Strand. Wakka begrüßte Tidus zuerst. Er nahm ihn in den Arm „Schön das du wieder da bist, Mann! Das Blitzball spielen ist langweilig ohne dich gewesen!"sagte er und lachte. „Danke"sagte Tidus und wandte sich an Lulu „Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wir haben dich vermisst!"sagte sie und schaukelte Vidina, ihren Sohn, der ganz interessiert zu Tidus aufsah. „Hey Kleiner!"sagte Tidus und Vidina hielt seinen Finger fest und lachte „Er mag dich!"meinte ich und lächelte ihn an. „Ja, wie wir alle!"Lulu lächelte und gab Tidus einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich freu mich für euch!"Auch Rikku und Paine kamen nun und umarmten jeden. Auch Tidus. Rikku war so froh das er wieder da war, sie hüpfte auf und ab. Auch Paine umarmte ihn herzlich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr „Er ist wirklich süß!"Ich grinste nur und sah zu wie er sich mit Wakka und den anderen Blitzballern unterhielt. Aber immer wieder sah er zu mir und lächelte. Langsam formten sich Tränen in meinen Augen, denn als ich sah wie er lachte und sich unterhielt, wusste ich das mein Leben endlich perfekt war. „Hey Yunie? Weinst du?"fragte Rikku besorgt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wischte mir die Träne von der Wange „Nein...nein. Ich bin nur so glücklich!"„Das ist nicht zu übersehen, deine Augen strahlen!"meinte Lulu und lächelte „Es ist schön dich wieder fröhlich zu sehen!"Ich nickte und sah weiter zu Tidus. Lulu, Paine und Rikku sagten noch irgendwas, doch ich hörte ihnen gar nicht zu. Plötzlich schmerzte mein Fuß wieder, der Sprung war doch zu tief gewesen. Tidus bemerkte das was nicht stimmte, brach seine Unterhaltungen ab und kam zu mir. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"Ich nickte „Ja, nur mein Fuß tut von dem Sprung aus dem Flugschiff weh."Sagte ich und gähnte. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, wie erschöpft und müde ich war. Tidus lachte leicht und legte seinen Arm um mich. „Dann bringen wir dich mal ins Bett. Kannst du laufen?"„Ja, das geht schon."Doch es ging nicht. Der Schmerz zog durch mein ganzes Bein und ich wäre fast schon wieder umgeknickt. „Yuna, alles in Ordnung?"fragten auch die anderen. „Mein Fuß tut weh, ich werd mich hinlegen..."sagte ich. Wieder versuchte ich weiter zu gehen, doch Tidus hob mich hoch „Ich trag dich, dein Fuß braucht Ruhe." Ich grinste und legte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Danke..." flüsterte ich und schloss die Augen. Tidus trug mich zum Haus, doch ich hörte noch wie Lulu, Rikku und Paine hinter mir kicherten. Zum Glück war das Haus nicht weit entfernt und wir waren schnell da. Er machte die Tür auf, ohne mich runter zu lassen, und ging rein. „Wo...wo ist dein Zimmer? Du musst dringend ins Bett!"fragte er, denn ich war schon halb eingeschlafen. Ich gähnte wieder „Ähm...die Treppe hoch und dann die letzte Tür links."Er trug mich die Treppe hoch, den Flur entlang und legte mich in meinem Zimmer aufs Bett. Er zog mir meine Stiefel aus und deckte mich zu. „Schlaf gut!"sagte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Er wollte gehen, doch ich hielt ihn am Arm fest „Wo willst du hin? Ich kann nicht wieder ohne dich einschlafen, ich brauch dich."Tidus lächelte und nickte. Er zog seine Sachen aus, bis auf seine Boxershorts. Ich hatte noch nie so viel von ihm gesehen, aber es gefiel mir, sehr! Er legte sich neben mich, mit seiner Brust gegen meinen Rücken, denn ich lag auf der Seite, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. „Hmmm, viel besser..."murmelte ich und schloss wieder die Augen. Fast immer hatte ich mich, in den letzten 2 Jahren, in den Schlaf geheult, weil er nicht da war. Doch als er seine starken Arme um mich legte und mich liebevoll gegen seinen warmen Körper drückte, wusste ich, dass ich nicht mehr weinen brauchte. Denn er war da, und ich fühlte mich sicher und geborgen. Seinen Lippen berührten meinen Hals und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Plötzlich fiel mir wieder die Frage ein, die ich mir schon so lange stellte „Wo warst du so lange?"Seine linke Hand glitt in meine, die neben meinem Gesicht lag. Ich hatte nie bemerkt wie meine Hand in seine passte, so als wären sie für einander gemacht. „Ich...ich weiß es nicht. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, das ich plötzlich im Wasser war, und als ich nach oben geschwommen bin, war ich in Besaid. Es ist wie ein Filmriss...tut mir leid."Ich sah weiter auf unsre Hände und schüttelte leicht den Kopf „Schon gut. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Hauptsache du bist wieder da."„Ja, und das wird auch so bleiben."Wieder berührten seine Lippen meinen Hals. Ich grinste und schloss wieder die Augen. „Hmm, gute Nacht."„Gute Nacht Yuna. Ich liebe dich"flüsterte er „Ich dich auch." Obwohl es Nachmittag und total hell draußen war, schlief ich sofort ein. Denn wenn Tidus bei mir war, könnte ich überall und immer einschlafen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, war es dunkel. Nur ein Lichtschimmer unter der Tür und der Mond erhellten das Zimmer leicht. Tidus und ich lagen noch immer genauso aneinander gekuschelt da wie vor ein paar Stunden. Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um. Er war immer noch da, er war keine Illusion. Und er würde auch für immer bei mir bleiben. Ich küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und machte wieder die Augen zu. Obwohl ich nicht mehr allzu müde war, wollte ich nicht aufstehen. Es war viel zu schön hier im Bett, mit ihm! Draußen liefen Rikku und Paine kichernd über den Flur und eine von ihnen knallte eine Tür so feste zu, das Tidus zusammen zuckte und wach wurde. „Was zur...! Yuna?"„Hey, das war Rikku...sie hat die Tür zu geknallt."Er verdrehte die Augen und schloss sie anschließend wieder. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"Ich strich ihm über den Arm und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung. Aber bestimmt so 10 Uhr."Er küsste mich auf den Mund ich fing leicht an zu kichern. Mit der Zeit wurde der Kuss immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Er beugte sich über mich und seine Lippen drifteten von meinen ab, meinen Hals runter. Seine Hand glitt unter mein Oberteil, meine Seite hoch und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Seine Berührungen waren so wunderschön. Ich verschränkte meine Arme in seinem Nacken, während seine andere Hand über meine andere Seite glitt. Ich fing wieder an zu kichern. „Was ist?"fragte er und sah mich wieder an. „Das kitzelt!"sagte ich grinsend und küsste ihn wieder. Seine Hände schoben mein Oberteil nach oben, und schließlich über meinen Kopf. Es flog auf den Boden. Seine warmen Lippen wanderten wieder meinen Hals runter über meine Schulter zu meiner Brust, während ich ihm durch die Haare strich. Eine Hand von ihm wanderte nach unten und strich sanft über die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels. Seine Zunge umkreiste meine Brustwarze, er ließ keinen Punkt meiner Haut aus. Zwischendurch stöhnte ich immer leicht, er sollte nicht aufhören. Es war viel zu schön! Seine Hand glitt in meine Hotpants, und er schob sie, samt Tanga meine Beine runter, während seine Lippen auch weiter nach unten wanderten. Über meinen Bauch zu meinen Oberschenkeln. Nach einigen weiteren Küssen kam er wieder hoch zu mir und küsste meinen Mund. Ich war nervös und fühlte mich etwas komisch, so ganz nackt, aber ich wollte ihn! Ich zog ihm seine Boxershorts aus und kicherte wieder dabei, das brachte auch ihn zum grinsen. Ich spreizte meine Beine weiter auseinander und er legte sich ganz auf mich und strich mir durch die Haare. Seine Hüfte presste sich auf meine, es fühlte sich gut an! Seine azur blauen Augen sahen mich an „Bist du ganz sicher?"fragte er mich leise. Ich nickte, war aber sehr nervös. Er küsste mich wieder, seine Zunge massierte meine. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte wie er ganz vorsichtig in mich eindrang. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, spürte aber keinen Schmerz. Es war ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl als er anfing sich langsam in mir zu bewegen. Meine Beine verschränkte ich um seine Hüfte, meine Arme in seinem Nacken. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, küsste mich immer wieder und sagte mir immer wieder wie sehr er mich liebte. Nach ein paar Momenten bewegten wir uns im Takt und unser Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Ich hatte meine Augen immer noch geschlossen und genoss ihn voll und ganz. Ich bekam ein komisches, aber schönes Gefühl im Unterbauch, das immer stärker wurde. Mein Stöhnen wurde noch lauter, mein Atem schnelle und meine Finger krallten sich in Tidus' nackten Rücken. Und plötzlich gab es eine Explosion in meinem Bauch, die durch meinen ganzen Körper ging. Ich hielt inne, kniff die Augen zusammen, ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich ohnmächtig. Auch Tidus bewegte sich nicht mehr, er stöhnte nur noch mal und sackte erschöpft auf mir zusammen. Seine Lippen berührten sanft meinen Hals, aber er atmete immer noch schwer. Meine Arme lagen locker in seinem Nacken, während mein Körper versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn ich zitterte vor Erregung und ich atmete immer noch wie verrückt. Auch Tidus verschwitzter Körper versuchte sich zu regenerieren. Er sah mir wieder in die Augen und küsste mich. Seine heißen Lippen vereinten sich mit meinen und wieder vergas ich alles andere. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl ihm so nahe zu sein. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, aber diesmal war mir kalt. Ganz plötzlich fror ich total. Tidus löste sich von mir und sah mich wieder an „Ist dir kalt?"„Ja..."sagte ich leise und lächelte leicht. Er legte sich neben mich auf den Rücken, und zog die warme Decke über unsre nackten Körper. Ich kuschelte mich direkt an seinen warmen Oberkörper, mein Kopf lag über seinem Herzen, das immer noch sehr schnell schlug. Unsre Beine waren ineinander verstrickt, genauso wie meine rechte Hand mit seiner linken. Sein anderer Arm lag um meiner Hüfte und seine Hand streichelte liebevoll meinen Rücken. Ich atmete tief durch und sah auf unsre Hände. Sie passten wirklich perfekt ineinander, genau wie ich in Tidus' Arme. „Ich hab dich so schrecklich vermisst..."flüsterte ich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Brust. „Es tut mir so leid..."sagte er und küsste meinen Kopf „es tut mir so leid..."Ich küsste wieder seine Brust und legte dann mein Ohr wieder über sein schlagendes Herz. Irgendwie gab mir das Geräusch das Gefühl, das er wirklich bei mir bleibt. Doch nachdem was grade eben passiert war, verbannte ich den Gedanken, das er wieder gehen würde, ein für alle Mal aus meinem Kopf. Ich schloss die Augen und gähnte „Ich liebe dich Tidus."Er küsste mich ein weiteres Mal auf den Kopf „Ich liebe dich auch Yuna!"Auch er schloss die Augen und gähnte „Schlaf gut mein Engel!"„Hmmmm..."machte ich nur, und wenige Minuten später war ich eingeschlafen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
♥ Tidus und ich rannten einen langen Gang entlang. Hinter uns her liefen 8 Yevon Wachen mit Gewehren. Aber Tidus war zu schnell und ich fiel an einer Abzweigung hin, ich hatte solche Angst. Er half mir wieder auf die Beine und wir liefen weiter. Wir kamen in einen großen Raum, eine Sackgasse. Die Wachen kamen immer näher, aber Tidus drückte mich an sich und sah mich an. Plötzlich fielen Schüsse. Tidus und ich stürzten zu Boden und lagen reglos da. ♥  
  
„NEIN!!!"schrie ich. Ich saß plötzlich Kerzengrade in meinem Bett und sah mich um. Ich atmete schwer und zitterte. „Yuna, was ist los?"Tidus lag, auf einem Ellbogen aufgestützt neben mir und strich mir über den Arm. Ich sah ihn mit meinen Tränenüberfüllten Augen an, er war noch da. Er lebte noch. Er lag nicht reglos am Boden. Alles war nur ein Traum, aber es war so real gewesen. Ich sah ihn für einige Momente lang verwirrt an. „Yuna? Alles okay?"fragte er besorgt. Ich konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, sie liefen meine Wangen, wie ein Wasserfall runter und ich schluchzte. Ich fiel ihm weinend in die Arme. Er legte seine Arme ganz eng um mich, und ich legte mich ganz auf ihn, damit ich ihm ganz nah war. „Ich bin hier...ganz ruhig"sagte er und strich mir zärtlich über den Rücken. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde meine ganze Welt wieder zusammenbrechen, aber als er mich so fest hielt, wusste ich das, dass nie passieren würde. Ich weinte weiter in seine Schulter „Bitte...versprich mir...das wir immer...das wir immer zusammen bleiben. Bitte...bleib bei mir..."stotterte ich und schluchzte immer wieder. Tidus drückte mich noch fester an sich, obwohl das schon gar nicht mehr möglich war. „Ich wird immer bei dir bleiben, versprochen. Ich lass dich nie mehr allein."Er küsste mich auf den Kopf und mit einer Hand zog er die Decke über meinen zitternden, nackten Körper, bis hoch über meine Schultern. Meine Tränen tropften weiter auf seine Schulter, doch ihn störte das nicht. Er strich mir durch die Haare und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Obwohl wir in Besaid waren, Sin weg war und Frieden herrschte, hatte ich Angst das der Traum war würde. Ich hatte Angst das ich mein Glück wieder verlieren würde, das grad mal ein paar Stunden alt war. Tidus strich mir weiter über den Rücken und hielt mich ganz fest „Ich bin bei dir...alles wird gut"flüsterte er. Ich schloss meine Augen um weitere Tränen aufzuhalten, doch sie wollten nicht aufhören. „Ganz ruhig..." flüsterte er wieder in mein Ohr. Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg und sah ihn an. Auch seine wunderschönen blauen Augen waren wässerig. Er strich mir zärtlich über die Wange „Ich bin und bleib bei dir!"Ich lächelte leicht und langsam hörten die Tränen auf. Ich küsste ihn auf den Mund und sah ihn anschließend wieder an. „Ich liebe dich!"flüsterte ich „Ich dich auch Yuna!"Ich küsste ihn noch mal und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, genau über sein Herz. Dieses leise ‚Dodom' Geräusch gab mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Ich schluchzte immer noch leise, aber Tidus hielt mich fest. Einige Minuten später schlief ich ein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So...das war das erste Kapitel. Aber ich schriebe so schnell ich kann weiter. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier nun ENDLICH das 2. Kapitel! Sorry das ich sooooooo lange nicht upgedatet hab...gomen Naja, aber nun ist es ja endlich da, das 2 Kapitel Hoffe es gefällt euch! Ich freu mich über Kommis   
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch warme Lippen, die sich leicht gegen meine nackte Haut im Nacken pressten, wach. „Hmmmm..."murmelte ich und öffnete leicht die Augen. Die Sonne schien hell ins Zimmer und durch das offene Fenster hörte man das Meer rauschen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf um und sah in Tidus' Augen. Neben ihm aufzuwachen war schöner als ich es mir jemals erträumt hatte! Er lächelte mich an und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und hinters Ohr.  
  
„Gut geschlafen?"„Hmmm, ja, dank dir!"lächelte ich ihn an. Er nickte und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Wie spät ist es?"„Ähm...halb elf."Ich kuschelte mich wieder an Tidus, unter die warme Decke und schloss meine Augen „Gute Nacht..."Auch Tidus legte sich wieder hin und wollte weiter schlafen als plötzlich jemand an die Tür klopfte „Yunie? Bist du wach? Ihr sollt runter zum Frühstück kommen. Wakka hat doch Geburtstag!"  
  
„Wir sind gleich da!"rief ich, ließ meine Augen jedoch geschlossen. Tidus hob seinen Kopf und sah zur Tür „Wakka hat Geburtstag?"„Hmmm..."Das hatte ich ganz vergessen, aber das war mir grad mal egal. Wenn ich in Tidus' Armen lag, vergas ich einfach alles. Und so sollte es immer sein. Plötzlich hörte man ein Geräusch, es kam von meinem Bauch, er knurrte. Tidus fing an zu lachen und kurze Zeit später musste auch ich lachen.  
  
Er krabbelte aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Boxershorts und sein Zanarkand Abes T-Shirt an, während ich ihm zu sah. „Was ist?"fragte er verwirrt. Ich kam zu ihm und fiel in seine Arme „Nichts. Du siehst im Sonnenlicht nur sooooo sexy aus!"Er grinste und küsste mich. Doch wieder knurrte mein Magen. „Oh man...du brauchst dringend was zu essen!"Ich lächelte unschuldig und wurde leicht rot. Aber er hatte recht, ich war am verhungern. Ich zog mir meine Hotpants und eins seiner gelben T-Shirts an und zusammen gingen wir runter frühstücken.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!!!"hörte man Rikku aus der Küche. Tidus und ich blieben in der Tür stehen und lächelten dem Geburtstagskind entgegen. „Morgen ihr 2!"sagte Wakka und grinste. „Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag!"sagte ich. Tidus hatte mich von hinten umarmt und sein Kinn lag auf meiner Schulter. „Danke danke!"„Ja, alles gute, Mann!"sagte Tidus und grinste. „Danke ihr 2 Schlafmützen!"neckte er uns, doch wir grinsten nur. „Setzt euch doch. Ihr habt doch bestimmt Hunger!"  
  
Ich setzte mich neben Paine, Tidus setzte sich neben mich und Wakka. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das viele Essen auf dem Tisch: Pancakes, Croissants, Marmelade, Obst und vieles mehr. „WOW!"meinte Tidus und strahlte als wäre es Weihnachten und sein Geburtstag zusammen. „Wir haben extra auf euch gewartet!"„Ja, und da wir nun vollzählig sind, Guten Appetit!!!"sagte Lulu und nahm sich ein Croissant mit Marmelade. Auch alle anderen fingen an zu essen. Ich nahm mir 2 Pancakes mit Kilika's Ahornsirup.  
  
„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"fragte Wakka nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. Tidus sah zu mir rüber und grinste, ich erwiderte es. Rikku fing an zu kichern „Was ist?"„Gar nichts..."sagte sie kichernd und aß weiter ihre Cornflakes. Ich wurde rot, denn wahrscheinlich hatte sie uns gehört. Doch das war mir egal. Ich liebte Tidus über alles und jeder sollte es ruhig wissen. „Und? Was hast du heut noch vor, Mann? Immerhin musst du deinen großen Tag doch feiern!"fragte Tidus Wakka mit vollem Mund. „Hmm...ich mach keine große Feier. Immerhin hab ich jetzt eine Familie, und da kann ich nicht mehr einfach so ne riesen Party machen."Er sah rüber zu Lulu und Vidiny. „Aber es ist doch dein Geburtstag..."meinte Rikku ganz enttäuscht. Sie liebte Partys über alles! „Hmm...mal sehen."Sagte Wakka, stand auf und ging nach draußen.  
  
„Hat er was?"fragte Paine doch Lulu schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...aber wir sollten eine Party für ihn machen. Ich weiß das er sich eine wünscht." „Klasse Idee!"rief Rikku und sprang auf. „Gut...dann plant ihr die Party und ich lenk ihn ab, okay?"fragte Tidus und sah zu Lulu, die ihm zu nickte.  
  
Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück ließ ich mir ein Bad ein. Ich machte Musik an, stellte Kerzen auf, ich brauchte dringend Entspannung. Nach so einer langen Reise tat mir jeder einzelne Muskel weh. Ich setzte mich in das heiße Wasser und schon ging es mir besser. Ich machte die Augen zu und hörte dem Lied „Suteki Da Ne"zu. Es war eins meiner Lieblingslieder.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es leise an der Tür „Wer ist da?"„Ich bin's, Tidus."Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht „Komm rein!" Die Tür öffnete sich und Tidus kam herein geschlichen. „Na du. Ganz allein hier?" Ich nickte traurig „Ja...ich bin ganz allein...in so einer großen Badewanne!"Er grinste und setzte sich auf die Kante der Wanne und sah mich an. Seine Hand glitt ins Wasser und strich mir über die Seite. Trotz des heißen Wassers bekam ich plötzlich eine Gänsehaut. Ich packte seinen Arm fest und zog ihn mit einem Ruck ins Wasser. „HEY!!!"rief er und lachte „Bist du verrückt?"Er saß in meinem Schoß, sein Rücken gegen meine Brust, Meine Arme umklammerten seine Hüfte „Ja, verrückt nach dir!"flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, während meine Hände den Saum seines T-Shirts suchten. Er legte seinen Kopf zurück und küsste meinen Hals, doch er musste kichern, denn offensichtlich kitzelte ich ihn.  
  
Als ich endlich den Saum gefunden hatte, zog ich ihm sein nasses T-Shirt über den Kopf aus und warf es auf den Boden neben das Waschbecken. Er zog seine Boxershorts aus und warf sie ebenfalls weg. Er küsste mich und meine Zunge erkundete seinen Mund. Wir drehten uns, so dass er unter mir lag und ich halb auf ihm drauf. Seine rechte Hand strich mir über den Rücken und sein linker Arm lag um meinen Nacken. Unsre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher, doch plötzlich hämmerte jemand gegen die Badezimmertür „Yunie? Bist du da drin?"Ohne das meine Lippen Tidus' verließen antwortete ich „Hmmm!"Tidus lachte leicht, küsste mich aber weiter. „Ich muss ganz dringend ins Bad. Gippal kommt und ich...ich muss mich fertig machen! Bitteeeeeeee!!!"  
  
Ich fing an zu grinsen, ließ von Tidus ab und sah zur Tür „Echt?"„Ja! Komm, das ist meine Chance!!!"„Ich bin sofort hier draußen."Sagte ich und kletterte aus der Wanne „Ähm...hallo??? Wer ist Gippal? Und warum lässt du mich so sitzen?"Ich band mir ein Handtuch um und zog ihn aus der Wanne. „Gippal ist ein Junge in den Rikku verliebt ist. Und sie hat ihn für heute eingeladen, so zu sagen als Date."„Achso...unsre kleine Rikku ist also verliebt..."sagte er sarkastisch während auch er sich ein Handtuch um band. „Du bist echt gemein..."sagte ich und lächelte. Ich nahm seine Hand, schloss die Tür auf und wir gingen aus dem Bad. Rikku war schon ganz nervös. Mit sämtlichen Klamotten im Arm schob sie sich zwischen uns durch ins Bad „Danke, danke, danke!!!"sagte sie noch schnell und schloss sich im Bad ein.  
  
Ich sah Rikku nach und lachte. Tidus stand total verwirrt neben mir und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog Tidus in unser Zimmer damit wir uns umziehen konnten.  
  
Den ganzen Nachmittag lang hatten Paine, Lulu, Rikku und ich die Party für Wakka vorbereitet. Wir hatten Tische in der Mitte des Dorfs aufgestellt, eine Tanzfläche mit Band eingerichtet, ein riesiges Buffet aufgebaut und ganz Besaid war schon versammelt. Es war später Nachmittag und langsam wurde es schon dunkel. Wir hatten uns alle noch mal umgezogen und warteten nun auf Wakka und Tidus. Tidus hatte Wakka nach Luca geschleppt um ihn abzulenken. Er sage es hätte was wichtiges mit Blitzball zu tun, und das konnte sich Wakka natürlich, trotz seines Geburtstags nicht entgehen lassen.  
  
Rikku, Paine, Lulu und ich saßen an einem Tisch und warteten. Rikku rutschte nervös auf ihrem Platz rum, und auch Paine schien nervös zu sein. „Was ist los mit euch?"fragte Lulu etwas genervt. „Ach...ich bin so aufgeregt das Gippal kommt!!!"sagte Rikku etwas verträumt. Paine jedoch sagte gar nichts, sondern sah auf ihre Hände. „Es ist Baralai, stimmt's?" fragte ich sie und lächelte. Ich freute mich, das sie endlich jemanden gefunden hatte. Sie sah weiter auf ihre Hände, nickte jedoch leicht. Rikku sah sie geschockt an „Was??? Unsre Paine ist in Baralai verknallt? Awwww das ist ja wundervoll! Dann können wir Double-Dating machen!!!"sagte sie ganz glücklich. Das brachte Paine zum aufsehen. Sie warf Rikku einen tödlichen Blick zu, was sie zurück schrecken ließ.  
  
„Hey ihr 4! War das euer Werk?"Wakka, Tidus, Gippal und Baralai waren angekommen und sahen lächelnd zu uns. Jeder Bewohner kam auf Wakka zugelaufen und gratulierte ihm herzlich, während die anderen 3 zu unserem Tisch kamen. Gippal setzte sich zu Rikku, Baralai zu Paine und Tidus kam zu mir. Er küsste mich auf die Wange und setzte sich neben mich. „Das habt ihr toll gemacht!"lobte er uns. Doch nur Lulu und ich hörten ihm zu, denn Rikku war mit Gippal in einem Gespräch in Al Bhed vertieft, und Paine und Baralai saßen ganz ruhig nebeneinander, warfen sich aber andauernd verliebte Blicke zu.  
  
Ja, etwas kürzer als das erste, ich weiß... Aber ich hoffe trotzdem das es gut war . Bis zum nächsten Chapter wink 


	3. Chapter 3

Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab ewig nicht upgedated...aber irgendwie bin ich nicht dazu gekommen o.O Naja...nun mehr von meiner Story. Ist nicht lang...aber etwas. Ich versuch jetzt mal, meine FF weiter hier Hochzuladen. Enjoy and R'n'R   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nach 1 Stunde hatte jeder gegessen, Wakka gratuliert und ihn mit Geschenken überschüttet. Paine und Baralai hatten es endlich geschafft und redeten miteinander. Ja, er brachte sie sogar zum lachen. Lulu und Wakka saßen mit dem kleinen, schlafenden Vidiny am Lagerfeuer und unterhielten sich. Rikku und Gippal waren am tanzen, genau wie ich mit Tidus.  
  
Es war ein langsames Lied. Ich hatte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelegt, meine Arme um seine Hüfte. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und ließ mich von ihm führen. Sein Kinn lag auf meinem Kopf, ein Arm lag um meine Schulter, der andere um meine Hüfte. Er küsste mich immer und immer wieder auf die Schläfe, ach ja, wie sehr ich ihn doch liebte. Auch Rikku und Gippal waren eng am tanzen, seine Stirn gegen seine gelegt.  
  
„Hat Rikku etwa nen Freund?"fragte Tidus und sah zu den beiden rüber. „Ja, sieht so aus. Sie ist verliebt...genau wie ich!"antwortete ich ihm, sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Ach ja? Und wer ist der glückliche?"„Och weißt du, er ist wirklich unglaublich süß, lieb, sexy, er hat die schönsten blauen Augen in ganz Spira,"ich stoppte und strich ihm durch seine Haare „die schönsten Haare,"ich stoppte wieder, beugte mich zu ihm hoch und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „und er macht mich zum glücklichsten Menschen aller Zeiten!"  
  
Ich sah ihm wieder in seine strahlenden Augen und grinste. Er beugte sich zu mir, legte seine Stirn gegen meine und küsste mich. „Yunie?"sagte plötzlich jemand leise weinend neben mir. Ich brach den Kuss ab, wenn auch ungern, und sah zur Seite...zu Rikku. „Was ist los?"„Ähm..."fing sie an und sah zu Tidus, der wusste genau was los war. „Schon okay, ich lass euch zwei allein!"sagte er, küsste mich auf die Stirn und verschwand in der Menge. Ich packte Rikku am Arm und zog sie zu einem leeren Tisch und setzten sich.  
  
„Okay, was ist passiert?"Rikku wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg und schluchzte „Ich...ich hab ihm gesagt...das ich ihn mag...sehr mag...aber...er...er hat nur gesagt ‚ich kann nicht' und...hat mich stehen lassen..."Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich sagen sollte, immerhin liebte sie ihn schon seit Jahren und jetzt hatte sie sich endlich getraut es ihm zu sagen und jetzt so was. Ich legte meinen Arm um sie und tröstete sie „Hey, das wird schon, er mag dich genauso wie du ihn, das sieht man, vielleicht brauch er nur etwas Zeit."„Du meinst, er mag mich?"Rikku war so niedlich und ich lächelte „Ja klar! Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich! Rede einfach noch mal in Ruhe mit ihm, okay?"„Gut...mach ich, danke!"sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg nach Gippal.  
  
Ich blieb noch einige Momente sitzen und wollte mich grade auf die Suche nach Tidus machen, als Paine auf mich zu kam und sich neben mich setzte „Hey"„Hi"„Wo ist denn Tidus?"fragte sie und nippte an ihrem Cocktail. „Hmm, irgendwo."Sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist wirklich nett, hätte ich nicht gedacht...und er hat nen süßen Arsch!"Hatte ich das grad richtig verstanden? „PAINE!!!"schrie ich lachend auf und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Arm. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihr und grinste „Da gebe ich dir voll kommend recht!"Paine lachte auch, das ist sehr selten.  
  
„Du bist froh das er wieder da ist, stimmt's? Du siehst so glücklich aus!" Ich nickte zustimmend und die Bilder von vor 2 Jahren nach dem Sieg Sin's kamen mir wieder vor Augen. „Ja, es war wirklich schrecklich als er...verschwand. Aber ich bin so froh das er jetzt wieder da ist."Paine nickte und rührte mit ihrem Schirmchen in ihrem Cocktail rum. „aber du siehst auch sehr glücklich aus. Magst du Baralai sehr?"fragte ich sie vorsichtig. Paine konnte und wollte nie über ihre Gefühle reden, aber einen Versuch war's wert. „Hmm...ja, irgendwie schon. Aber das ist schon lange so. Ich hab's nur immer verdrängt. Warum weiß ich nicht. Aber das will ich ändern. Glaubst du er mag mich auch?"  
  
Ich überlegte, immerhin kannte ich Baralai nicht so gut wie Gippal und ich hatte ihn noch nie mit Paine zusammen gesehen, doch ich nickte. „Ja, ich denk schon. Ihr würdet auf jeden Fall ein schönes Paar abgeben!" „Hmm...wenn du meinst..."sagte Paine leise und lächelte leicht. Sie war verliebt. Wieder sah sie ihren Drink an als plötzlich jemand ihren Namen rief, Baralai „Paine!"Er stand auf der Tanzfläche und winkte sie zu sich. Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte und sah ihn nur an. „Nun geh doch schon!"sagte ich und schubste sie etwas. Und schon lief sie zu ihm und fing an mit ihm zu tanzen. Ich blieb sitzen und blickte über die Party. Jeder war glücklich, das machte mich glücklich. War es wirklich ich, die die Welt gerettet hatte?  
  
Als ich Lulu und Wakka beim Lagerfeuer sitzen sah, fehlte mir was, Tidus. Wo war er eigentlich? Wieder sah ich mich überall um, doch nirgends waren seine blonden Haare zu sehen. Vielleicht war er nach Hause gegangen...nein...nicht ohne was zu sagen. Da wusste ich wo er war.  
  
Ich lief mit nackten Füßen durch den weißen Sand zu Tidus. Er saß am Strand, seine Füße im Wasser und er beobachtete die Sterne. Langsam näherte ich mich, hockte mich hinter ihn, legte meine Arme um seine Schulter und mein Kinn ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Tidus legte seine Arme über meine, sagte jedoch nichts. Nach einigen Momenten legte er seinen Kopf zurück auf meine Schulter und schluchzte. „Ich vermisse...Dad."sagte er plötzlich ganz leise. Ich wusste das er so fühlt, auch wenn es nie so aussah. „Ich weiß..."sagte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Es ist nur...das letzte was ich zu ihm gesagt hab war, das ich ihn hasse, und in dem Moment war es so, ich war so wütend auf ihn, aber eigentlich kann ich das gar nicht...immerhin hat er mich zu dir gebracht..."Ich nickte in seine Haare „Ich weiß, und er weiß es auch, Tidus."Er sagte nichts weiter. Für einige Momente hörte man nur das Meer rauschen.  
  
Doch dann sah er wieder hoch zu den Sternen „So vieles hat sich hier verändert..."seufzte er „Sag mal, was ist alles passiert?"Ich ließ ihn los und setzte mich neben ihn in den Sand. Ich zog meine Knie schützend vor meine Brust, legte mein Kinn oben drauf und sah auf das dunkle blaue, fast schwarze Meer. Ich holte tief Luft und begann: „Alles begann als ich den Sphäroiden von dir sah, vor ca. 1 Jahr. Ich wusste nicht genau ob du es warst, doch ich musste es unbedingt herausfinden. Weil ich fast ein Jahr so deprimiert und traurig war das du nicht mehr da warst, war das ein Lichtblick! Also bin ich dem Möwenpack beigetreten. Rikku hatte mir davon erzählt dass das Möwenpack Sphäroiden jagt, und das war die einzige Chance die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Na jedenfalls sind wir dann mit der Celsius durch ganz Spira geflogen und haben Sphäroiden gesammelt. Doch nie haben wir den kleinsten Hinweis gefunden. Bis zu dem einen Abend, als wir ein Konzert veranstaltet haben. Ich schlief in meinem Diva-Kostümsphäroid ein und hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum. Es war Lenne und Shuyin's Schicksal, doch ich hab es mit uns beiden gesehen..." „Warte...wer ist Lenne und Shuyin?"unterbrach mich Tidus und hörte mir weiter gespannt zu. „Ähm...sie haben vor 1000 Jahren gelebt. Lenne war eine bekannte Sängerin und Shuyin ein Blitzball Spieler. Sie verliebten sich in einander und...ich weiß nicht genau...während dem Krieg zwischen Bevelle und Zanarkand wurden sie erschossen. Shuyin wollte Spira mit der Machina Vegnagun vernichten um mit Lenne glücklich zu sein."  
  
„Und, dieser Traum von dir?"„Das war da wo die beiden erschossen wurden, nur mit uns beiden. Wahrscheinlich sind die Erinnerungen durch den Kostüm Sphäroid auf mich übergegangen, genau wie ihre Gefühle. Nämlich immer wenn ich Shuyin sah, der übrigens Ähnlichkeit mit dir hat, wenn auch nur ein bisschen, fühlte ich mich so komisch zu ihm hingezogen. Das war verwirrend, weil ich ja dich liebe..."Ich kam ins stottern, doch Tidus nahm meine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Habt ihr Vegnagun besiegt?"fragte er und sah mich weiterhin an. Mein Blick wanderte zu unsren Händen. „Ja, mit der Hilfe von Nooj, Baralai, Gippal und LeBlanc. Sie sind so was wie Freunde geworden. Nooj ist der Anführer von der Jungen Liga, Baralai von Neu Yevon. Gippal trafen wir beim Djose Tempel. Und LeBlanc, sie ist mit Nooj liiert. Naja, wir mussten dann noch gegen Shuyin kämpfen und als wir gewonnen hatten, wurden er und Lenne wieder vereint. Das alles geschah im Absyssum, wo ich nie hinwollte...ich hatte Angst dich dort zu sehen. Und nach dem Kampf hörte ich Pfiffe. Ich dachte erst das sie von dir wären, doch als ich mich umdrehte, stand der kleine Astrah Junge, Bahamut, vor mir. Er fragte mich ob ich das gehört hab und ob ich dich wieder sehen wollte. Ich war so überrasch und auch verwirrt, doch ich sagte ja. Denn ich hab dich so sehr vermisst, und nach den ganzen Lenne und Shuyin Geschichten..."wieder kam ich ins stottern und ins schluchzten.  
  
„Er...er sagte noch das er mir nichts versprechen kann, doch du bist hier!" beendete ich die Geschichte und lächelte ihn an. Wieder drückte er meine Hand und grinste. „Wow, hier war ja ganz schön was los..."sagte er und sah wieder aufs Wasser. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, er war noch genauso wie früher, auch genauso neugierig.  
  
Ich setzte mich näher zu ihm, legte meine Arme um seine Hüfte und meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Ich bin so froh das du wieder hier bist..."Er umarmte mich und legte seinen Kopf gegen meinen „Und das wird auch immer so bleiben"„Danke..."Wieder kehrte Stille ein. Und nach einigen Minuten richtete sich Tidus auf und zog auch mich auf meine Füße. „Lass uns wieder zurück zur Party gehen, okay?"Ich nahm seine Hand, lächelte und nickte einfach nur. Die Party ging noch bis tief in die Nacht. 


End file.
